royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabelle Roseline
Isabelle Roseline is the daughter of the Rose Princess, Her destiny is to get kiss by a prince and break the curse of rose touch. However, after her mother destiny, Isabelle got a spell of holding roses. She is a Roybel, but for one thing is for sure is her first kiss can break her spell. Although, she can leave her rose from her mother for safekeeping. She wants to prove that a prince does not always kiss the spell and live happily ever after, she decide another boy to be her prince. Personality She is kind of like Briar Beauty, she is quite a party planner and hexcellent at her fashion with roses. She is kind, dreamy, charming, and of course, sort of divaish, similar to Fardette BlackSwan's feelings. Appearance She looks like Isabelle of the American Girl Doll of 2014. She has pale skin and hazel green eyes. She has gorgeous golden blonde hair. In the book series, she has pink highlights in her blonde hair. Setting Her mother lives in a tall castle of roses. Isabelle lives in on the top of the castle. Family Isabelle is the daughter of the Rose Princess named Rosalina, her father is the Prince and Isabelle has 2 younger sisters named Rosie and Magenta. Friends She is best friends with Denise Dutchlace and Redlyn Red. She is also great friends with Sarafina Crewe, April Mayflower, Gabrialla Geese, and Sandella Moonlight. She is also good friends with Maybelle Thorn, Erika Magorium, Shirley Larblie and Fardette BlackSwan. Romance Her romance is Robert Dell or Peyton WhiteSwan. She was thinking of a farmer to kiss for her story. Pet Primrose is her pink budgie, she sings like a morning dove, she is quite an adorable talented pretty bird. Isabelle also 2 more birds named Briallen and Raisa. And she also has a cream cocker spaniel golden retriever mixed named Rosebud. Powers Her powers are mostly roses, she does not have any powers unless if she can use them. Early Life When her mother is permanently stuck in her castle, She gave her daughter a magenta rose for safekeeping, for protecting her family and her destiny. Isabelle leaves her home and went to Ever After High. She met her Best Friends Denise Dutchlace and Redlyn Red when they used to know each other back then. Bio: Alignment: Roybel/Royal Parents: The Rose Princess and her Prince Parent's Story:'''The Rose Princess '''Roommate: Sandella Moonlight Secret Heart's Desire: I just would like a different kind of prince charming for kissing my spell and just live a happily ever after. But they think I'm going to tnext Sleeping Beauty. My "Magic" Touch: HUHH!! Just Roses!! I wish I could have different magic instead. Storybook Romance Status: Robert Dell is a cute farmer and Peyton WhiteSwan seems to be too cute at his dance moves. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Oh my Gosh!! Something to do with cyberbullying!!! Favorite Subject: Princessology and Dance Class-ic. I just my style to become a true rose princess like my mother. Least Favorite Subject: Just Kingdom Management, it makes sense that I don't have to role the whole kingdom of Ever After High. Best Friends Forever After: Denise Dutchlace and my bestie Redlyn Red. They are sure knew about my own destiny. Class Schedule * Advanced Ballet * Dance Class-ic * Advanced Ballet * Princessology * Muse-ic Class * Grimmnastics * Kingdom Management * Damsel-in-distressing Class * Art * Dance Class-ic * Advanced Ballet * Circus Training Outfit:Original Isabelle wears a magenta top with a gold rose necklace. She wears a light pink top skirt with a bottom dark pink skirt. She wears light pink leggings and dark magenta and purple shoes. And her accessories are pink and magenta roses. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Isabelle is the best at Princessology. * Her favorite foods are strawberries and vanilla caramel. * Perhaps her favorite dessert are strawberry flavored cupcakes. * Briallen, a Welsh name meaning Rose * Raisa—Yiddish meaning ‘a rose’; variations are Raizel, Rayzel * Primrose—the prim and proper variety of Rose, with a sweet charm all its own; heard more often in Britain than the US, but with the expansion of interest in more exotic flower names, American parents might be more willing to go down the Primrose path. * Her last Rosaline was a minor character in two Shakespeare plays: in Loves Labour Lost and mentioned in Romeo and Juliet as the girl Romeo loved before he met Juliet. Variant spellings are Rosalyn and Rosalynn, as in First Lady Carter. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Roybels Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Rose Princess Category:JanelleMeap's OCs